Por el
by stmag
Summary: Akane regresa al Dojo Tendo con su hijo de un año producto de una violacion :3... no cuento más e.e
1. Regresando

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con ningún fin de lucro._

**Por el**

_Regresando_

Caminaba tranquilamente de la mano de su pequeño hijo de un año era molesto debía reconocerlo, el que la miraran y murmuraran a su alrededor _**"solo yo se mi historia, solo yo puedo juzgarme" **_se repetía una y otra vez intentando no dejarse llevar y terminar golpeando a todo aquel que opinara sobre ella.

-Si, esa es la chica Tendo estoy segura. Tan linda y se arruino la vida.

Tomo a su niño en brazos y camino más rápido hacia el Dojo Tendo no quería regresar estaba sobre llevando las cosas muy bien en Osaka pero su padre había enfermado y su hermana Kasumi le había rogado que regresara por lo tanto no pudo desistir.

Estaba a punto de llegar unos pasos más y estaría en la puerta. Se detuvo no estaba segura si tocar o solamente abrirla mientras luchaba contra su decidía, esta fue abierta.

Su corazón se detuvo al verlo se perdió en los hermosos ojos azules del chico mientras este sorprendido la miraba una y otra vez. La garganta de ambos se negaba a decir palabra alguna

-A-akane… estas de vuelta. Dijo el chico de la trenza pasmado al verla.

Miro sus brazos ahí estaba el, el pequeño hijo de la peliazul los sentimientos encontrados en el comenzaron de nuevo, enojo, furia, ternura incluso amor lo quería, era hijo de ella por esa sencilla razón lo quería aunque no fuera suyo.

-Dame te ayudare. Le dijo quitando de la mano de la chica una bolsa que cargaba esta, Akane seguía callada no decía nada caminaba detrás del avergonzada que más podía hacer.

-Ranma… ¿Cómo esta mi padre?. Rompió su silencio sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Su salud a empeorado un poco, desde hace tiempo no deja de preguntar por ti, dime Akane ¿como estas tu? Desde ese día no se absolutamente nada de ti.

-Estoy bien, ahora solo quiero ver a mi padre.

El chico de la trenza asintió y no dijo nada más su pecho ardía quería abrazarla decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado todo el tiempo que se paso buscándola pero este no era el momento indicado, de reojo vio al pequeño _**"gracias a kami es idéntico a ella".**_

La furia regreso a su ser lo siento de nuevo recorrerlo ese deseo de sangre si no fuera por la voz de Kasumi que lo saco de ese trance.

Entre lagrimas abrazaba al pequeño y a su pequeña hermana se sentía muy feliz de tenerla de nuevo en casa, sin importar las condiciones por las que haiga venido de nuevo a casa.

-Mírate haz cambiado mucho, y el pequeño Takumi es idéntico a ti.

-Kasumi ¿Dónde está papá?.

-En su habitación será mejor que vayas a verlo.

La peliazul asintió camino lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación de patriarca Tendo mientras unos ojos azules cuidaban su andar.

Entro y quedo impactada al instante su padre lleno de vida como lo recordaba se encontraba postrado en una cama, parecía que los años habían pasado en unos cuantos meses se veía acabado sin fuerza sin esa chispa que lo caracterizaba

-¿Papá?. Su voz sonó quebrada se acerco a el, su pequeño que hasta el momento había dormido rompió en llanto como si se diera cuenta de la situación.

-A-Akane…. Mi niña estas aquí gracias por venir hija mía… no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…ese es tu hijo. Hablaba con mucha dificultad cerrando los ojos por momentos.

-Si, el es Takumi mi hijo.

-haz estado todo este tiempo sola debiste… de-debiste quedarte

-Papá descansa por favor estaré aquí cuando despiertes, no te dejare más

Soun Tendo volvió a sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

Lo contemplo unos momentos mientras retomaba el sueño salió en silencio junto con su pequeño que ya no lloraba afuera de la puerta se encontraba el joven Saotome

-Akane necesitamos hablar. Le dijo en un tono un tanto serio para su gusto

-no tengo nada de que hablar. Paso de largo pero el la detuvo con su mano, sintió su agarre bastante fuerte no había dejado de entrenar ningún solo día desde que ella se fue y su esfuerzo había dado grandes resultados.

-Ahora no por favor Ranma que sea después

La miro estaba a punto de llorar soltó su mano y la dejo ir.

En la sala de estar se sentó la presencia de Ranma en su alrededor la tenia agotada pero su pesadilla estaba por comenzar al aparecer ella.

-Mira nada más quien está en casa la pequeña Akane te extrañaba hermanita. Se sostenía con una mano la cintura y la miraba fijamente-pero es una lastima que haigas traido a ese contigo… sigo pensando que debiste abortar ¿no lo crees?

Kasumi entro a la habitación al escuchar las palabras de Nabiki

-Nabiki no seas imprudente, Takumi es el hijo de Akane

Akane le dio su pequeño a su hermana mayor y se dirigió hacia Nabiki un golpe rápido directo a su mejilla fue suficiente para dejarla en le piso

-Si te atreves a decir algo sobre mi hijo lo que te he hecho es poco.

-te duele que te diga la verdad ¿cierto? . Se limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior su hermana aun pegaba duro.

-Es mejor que calles.

Akane tomo a su hijo y subió a la que era su habitación junto a Kasumi, había anochecido y debía descansar pero había un pequeño inconveniente la noche era cuando Takumi tenía más energía, daba pequeños pasos por toda la habitación sonriendo tomando lo que tenía a su alcance

-¡Takumi! No debes tomar las lámparas… ¡Takumi suelta eso!...No, ese moño es de tia Kasumi

-Mio. Decía el pequeño tomándolo entre sus manitas

-No es tuyo.

Kasumi sonrío al ver tan tierna escena entre ambos, los ojos azules la seguían mirando desde la copa de un árbol cuidándola en todo momento

-Akane te parece si hoy me hago cargo de mi sobrino para que descanses

-¿estás segura Kasumi?

-Si. Tomo al niño y este de inmediato se fue con ella tentado por una galletita que saco de su delantal.

Se recostó en su antigua cama, los recuerdos llegaban a ella haciéndola quebrase "no puedo dejarme caer, no lo hare no puedo". Limpio sus lagrimas y se sentó en la cama, miro hacia la ventana y ahí lo vio estaba mirándola fijamente con infinita ternura de un salto ya estaba enfrente de ella

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Vete no te quiero ver.

-Tu y yo sabemos que mientes.

-No es así.

-Akane mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué? si te dije, no te iba dejar solo yo me iba hacer cargo de tu hijo no tenias porque enfrentar todo sola

-¡Callate! Eso no te correspondía solo a mi, s-solo a mi. Sus Lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente

-Te dije que te iba apoyar, aun lo hare te apoyare no pienso dejarte sola de nuevo no te dejare ir

-Fue mi culpa

-Maldición Akane tu no pediste que te violaran

Su mente se puso en blanco y todo se volvió oscuro callo al suelo, Ranma con rapidez la tomo entre sus brazos e intento que reaccionara

"_**Violacion, eso era lo que me negaba a recordar" **_pensó la peliazul mientras caia en un profundo sueño_**.**_

_Continuara…._

_Nota: nuevo fic ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les guste en este cambie toda la trama de la historia original de cierta forma :'D si no es mucho pedir dejen un review .-. Sino quieren no_

_Etto no me odien XD actualizare lo antes posible, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí._

_Adiós cuídense mucho._


	2. Reviviendo

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con ningún fin de lucro._

**Por el **

**Capitulo 2**

_Reviviendo_

Lo recordaba perfectamente ese día, como olvidarlo sinceramente no lo había logrado simplemente seguía en su mente dando vueltas pero que el se lo dijera hizo que reviviera cada momento.

Aquel día estaba nublado y había lluvia, salieron como de costumbre tarde iban corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Tonta, te dije que me despertaras más temprano.

-¡Cállate Saotome, eras tú el que decía "Akane un poco más" más una y otra vez!.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del chico _**"alguien nos está siguiendo"**_ sin pensarlo tomo a su prometida entre brazos y salto de tejado en tejado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa fenómeno?!- intentaba bajarse pero esto era inútil

-Calla y sostén el paraguas o me mojare.

Akane sonriendo con malicia lo dejo caer, ahora era una pelirroja la que la llevaba en brazos. Llegaron al fin al instituto y esta la bajo de sus brazos

-Akane escúchame bien quiero que me esperes, no te vayas sola a casa entendido.

Lo preocupado que estaba se reflejaba en su mirada, solamente asintió y siguió caminando, no lo podía negar le gustaba que él fuera así con ella, que la hiciera sentir especial.

El día paso más lento de lo normal, solo pensaba en irse a casa de reojo miraba a su prometido que parecía estar cuidándola no la dejaba sola en ningún momento al fin llego la hora de salir Ranma estaba esperándola, de nuevo llovía ambos se fueron cubriendo con el mismo paraguas.

Hasta ese momento lo recordó olvido su cuaderno en el salón de clases tenia deberes, lo necesitaba.

-Ranma debo regresar, ve al Dojo ¿podrías llevarte mi maletín?

-Claro, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?.

-No mejor sigue a casa estaré bien.

Sonrió, solo para el esa última sonrisa que sin saber no volvería a dar en un largo tiempo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, entro al salón de clases lo encontró ahí estaba su cuaderno lo tomo y de nuevo salió rápidamente se detuvo en seco al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo.

Una sombra frente de ella, un golpe en su cuello, sin poder hacer nada cayo inconsciente.

Despertó por un terrible dolor era desgarrada, lucho, rasguño, mordió, golpeo, hizo lo posible pero era inútil no conseguía terminar su martirio, era profanada no podía permitirlo .Siguió luchando, intentaba defenderse no se rendía pero era demasiado dolor en su ser, se canso de luchar no podía más, rogo, le suplico a aquel hombre que se detuviera pero este seguía una y otra vez.

A pesar de sus desgarradores gritos y su llanto nadie podía ayudarla, su mente se rompió en dos, mostrando lo frágil que era quedo inconsciente. Abrió los ojos por fin había acabado, estaba sola, intento levantarse pero el solo hecho de mover sus piernas le resultaba extremadamente doloroso. Se miro su ropa estaba destrozada no podría ir a ninguna parte en ese estado, tampoco quería que nadie la viera, solo comenzó a llorar intentando sacar todo ese sentimiento que llevaba adentro, las horas pasaban seguía recostada en el patio del instituto sin brillo en sus ojos solo mirando la luna, con su mente en blanco.

"_**Quiero olvidar, quiero dormir y nunca despertar"**_

Nada la preparo para lo siguiente, llego el apurado buscándola, lo escuchaba a lo lejos gritando su nombre una y otra vez,

-n-no…no ve-engas…. Vete. Rompió en llanto necesitaba irse, no podía dejar que el la viera en esas condiciones.

Se sentó en el pasto y de inmediato cayó de nuevo no podía levantarse, no sabía qué hacer _**"Ranma…. No, por favor no me encuentres"**_ sus lagrimas se comenzaron a deslizar de nuevo por sus mejillas.

Como siempre Ranma fue veloz a lo lejos la encontró con la mirada _**"esa marimacho seguro se quedo dormida" **_dijo sonriendo al acercarse su sonrisa se borro por completo. Esa imagen nunca se borraría de su mente, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedió aunque a si mismo intentaba convencerse de lo contrario.

Se quito su camisa y miro los ojos de Akane que se llenaron de terror

-No, A-Akane no no es lo que piensas.

Con un enorme nudo en su garganta se acerco a ella y se la dio, esta coloco la camisa en su cuerpo para cubrirse, Ranma miro la sangre que escurría entre sus piernas y apretó sus puños.

-¿Q-quien te hizo esto?. Sentía impotencia, no la pudo proteger a su Akane, no lo puedo evitar _**"¿porqué demonios no la acompañe?"**_

Su cuerpo se tenso un tronco de un árbol cerca la pago, le dio un golpe que lo mando volando mientras este intentaba desquitar su rabia.

-¡Dimelo!. Se detuvo la miro había miedo en ella, intento calmarse lo más que pudo aunque le era difícil, no lo conseguía.

-Debo llevarte al médico. Se acerco a ella y la intento tomar es sus brazos pero esta lo recibió con una bofetada

-¡N-No me toques!.

-A-Akane no te hare daño.

Lo miro y no veía odio en su mirada solo amor, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, con desconfianza lo dejo tomarla en sus brazos.

Tofu lo único que hizo fue confirmarlo abuso sexual, ella se negó a dar aviso a la policía solo quería regresar a casa y Ranma la llevo.

Antes de entra al Dojo ella le hablo y temblando murmuro

-Ranma…. Por favor no digas nada no aun.

El asintió brinco hasta la habitación de la chica para evitar dar algún tipo de explicación y la dejo ahí sola un momento como ella se lo había pedido.

Al irse Ranma con pasos lentos fue hacia su cajón después de buscar por unos momentos saco una navaja de el, sin dudarlo la entero en sus muñecas cortando sus venas y recostándose en su cama.

-Dormiré. Murmuro entre lágrimas

Ranma se sentía preocupado y decidió entrar a la habitación de la chica a dar un vistazo después de todo nadie lo notaria su padre y madre no estaban en la ciudad.

Salió por la ventana y entro a la habitación de la chica, quedo pálido al verla de inmediato corto unas tiras de tela y las ato en sus muñecas mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

-¡Idiota ¿Cómo puedes hacerte esto?!

Llego de nuevo al consultorio por recomendación de Tofu no le quedo de otra más que contar a la familia lo sucedido para que ella recibiera los cuidados necesarios.

Luego de dos días Akane recobro el conocimiento, se mantenía aislada en su habitación, los días pasaban y ella no lograba conciliar el sueño no salía para nada solo a Kasumi le permitia verla.

-Ella no ha vuelto a sonreír, no deja que le hagan preguntas sobre el tema y come muy poco su estado era cada vez más deplorable. Contaba entre lagrimas la mayor de las Tendo a su padre.

Mientras tanto Ranma no se movía del árbol que tenia Akane a un lado de su venta se mantenía ahí por horas cuidando el bienestar de la chica. Si alguien se atrevía a interrumpirlo simplemente los corría del lugar

Akane abrió los ojos y se encontraba en los brazos de Ranma que le daba palmaditas en la mejilla una y otra vez.

-has reaccionado ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Si eso creo… quiero estar sola podrías irte

Este asintió y la dejo en la habitación

_Continuara…._

_Nota:¿Qué les pareció? espero que les este gustando disculpen la tardanza XD el plan era publicarlo por la mañana pero no pude :33 espero les este gustando._

_Hasta luego!_


	3. Esa fue mi decisión

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con ningún fin de lucro._

**Por el**

**Capitulo 3**

_Esa fue mi decisión_

Se sentó en su cama recordar no le hacía bien, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Akane por favor come algo no solo pruebes bocados

-si tomo agua no moriré.

Kasumi frunció la boca no podía dejar de estar preocupada por su hermanita menor, comprendía que lo que le paso debía de ser muy difícil para ella pero el verla vencida, sin fuerzas, muerta en vida la ponía mal a ella y a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Ranma estaba destrozado el no saber quien le había hecho daño a su prometida hacia crecer su sed de sangre, el dolor le pesaba más que su orgullo herido por no hacer nada por ella no haberla defendido, no poder vengarla, necesitaba verla de cerca desde su ángulo encima de ese árbol no conseguía ver mucho después de pensarlo durante un rato se animo y entro sigilosamente a la habitación de la chica.

El rastro de sus lagrimas estaba presente en sus mejillas, estaba extremadamente delgada en solo unas semanas su estado era crítico, al menos ya podía dormir, lo atormentaba escuchar sus gritos de horror durante cada noche sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Algunas noches me quedo hasta tarde pensando en lo que puede haber hecho si hubiera estado ahí… el dolor que hubiera evitado que sufrieras.

Acaricio suavemente su mejilla, debía irse si ella despertaba y lo veía ahí seguramente se asustaría, era lo último que quería causarle temor.

Esa mañana Akane despertó corriendo al baño vomitando lo poco que había comido en esas semanas, no entendía porque sentía esos mareos hasta que una idea pasó por su mente

-no puede ser…¿e-embarazada?

"_**esto no me puede estar pasando, no, no, no puedo esperar un hijo de ese hombre no, porque me pasa esto a mi"**_

Kasumi entro a la habitación y la vio recostada en el piso temblando de inmediato corrió auxiliarla. Desde la copa del árbol Ranma miraba la escena sorprendido muriendo de ganas de entrar a ver qué sucedía

-Kasumi… dime por favor que no es cierto… yo no estoy embarazada ¡dímelo!

-Pero que dices Akane.

Kasumi salió corriendo de la habitación y regreso con un test de embarazo

-Akane, toma.

La peliazul lo tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto Ranma no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, para colmo de males había comenzado a llover y su vista era nula. Sino hasta que escucho los gritos de su prometida se planteo un objetivo entrar ahí como diera lugar, un salto y ya estaba dentro de la habitación donde Kasumi evitaba que Akane se golpeara a si misma

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?

La tomo de ambos brazos y la sacudió un poco hasta que esta reacciono.

-¡Akane! Basta no te harás más daño. Le dijo mirándola fijamente

Esta rompió en llanto en sus brazos mientras le pedía perdón, Kasumi salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-Ranma por favor, perdóname, por favor.

-Akane ¿qué te sucede?

-Olvídate del compromiso vete con otra, no me casare contigo nunca.

El chico de la trenza quedo impactado ante las palabras de Akane, esta dejo de abrazarlo y se paro firme frente a el.

-¿lo has entendido?

-Akane si es por lo que sucedió, no lo hare, no te dejare sola, solo déjame estar a tu lado

Dio un paso hacia ella y esta lo alejo con su mano

-Ranma, no hagas esto más difícil, déjame sola.

Salió de la habitación como se lo pidió la chica, se veía fuerte de un momento a otro pareció recuperar su carácter y terquedad.

Durante la siguiente semanas vio cambios en ella ahora comía, entrenaba muy poco y no se alejaba ni un solo momento de Kasumi. En la familia todos parecían estar muy contentos por la repentina mejoría de la chica, sin embargo el veía algo diferente

"_**intenta hacerse la fuerte… ¿qué demonios sucede?"**_

Intentaba acercarse a ella pero esta lo evitaba en todo momento. Fue hasta ese día, comenzaba a desesperarse estaba recostado en su cama era tarde como si soñara ella entro a su habitación, tallo sus ojos en varias ocasiones pero no alucinaba era Akane la que estaba allí.

-Ranma necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo también, debemos hablar.

Se sentó en su cama y ella hizo lo mismo

-Necesito que me escuches primero. Este asintió, ella dio un gran suspiro y comenzó

-Ese día no quería que me encontraras, se que tienes dudas y una de ellas es saber quien lo hizo pero no lo recuerdo, no te miento, en ese momento lo último que quería era ver su rostro ni siquiera lo mire.

Ranma pensativo asintió mientras la miraba fijamente

-Espero que tengas entendió que rompí el compromiso pero no es solo por esa razón.

-Akane, si no quieres seguir siendo mi prometida lo entiendo, pero cuentas conmigo y no me rendiré tan fácilmente… serás mi esposa porque…

Una bofetada termino con sus palabras

-Akane...

-¡Idiota, no seré tu esposa ni la de nadie, lo entiendes no estaré con nadie, solo con mi hijo, porque estoy embarazada!

Ranma quedo pasmado y sin habla intento decir algo al verla marcharse, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta.

-Eres un idiota, ¿porqué hace las cosas más difíciles?

Empacaba su ropa lo más rápido posible sin detenerse, necesitaba irse escuchar esas palabras de su prometido había acabado con el poco autocontrol que con tanto esfuerzo logro conseguir.

Sus maleas estaban listas, tomo un todos sus ahorros, planeaba utilizarlos para su estudio pero en ese momento no era un prioridad.

Bajo como pudo con todas sus cosas, en la puerta la esperaba Kasumi

-No me podrás detener

-Lo sé… es por eso que te daré esto no es mucho pero te ayudara, solo no pierdas contecto conmigo y no hagas ninguna tontería

Akane tomo el dinero que le ofrecía su hermana y con una abrazo se despidió de ella salió lo más rápido posible olvidando cerrar la puerta

Ranma seguía donde ella lo había dejado _**"no me importa, no, no la dejare sola, cuidare a su hijo como si fuera mío, debo decírselo"**_

Se levanto y corrió hacia la habitación de la chica, su sorpresa fue encontrarla desordenada, sin rastro de ella

-no…

Corrió hacia afuera y estaba la puerta abierta de par en par, solio siguió su instinto corrió y corrió sin ningún punto en especial

-Akane no, no, no

Cayo de rodillas sus piernas no le respondían más _**"tonta, ¿Por qué te has ido?... ¿Por qué me has dejado?"**_

-¡Akane! Sus lágrimas salían abundantes de sus ojos. En su llanto no se dio cuenta de los ojos color chocolate que lo miraban a lo lejos bajo la lluvia.

La dulce voz de Kasumi la despertó

-hermanita ya amaneció Takumi a comenzado a llorar te extraña

-Takumi… en un momento bajo, ¿a despertado papá?

-no aun no, el desayuno está listo.

_Continuara…_

_Nota: Hola! ñ.ñ espero les guste muchas gracias por sus reviews :') … ¬u¬ ahora si intente no tardar mucho pronto actualizare :DD_

Guest

what akane was raped how did happened and who did that to her

R=Gracias por tu review… bueno como no se me da el ingles en español te contesto XD si te digo quien fue no será lo mismo ._. pero pronto se sabra ¬u¬

MATT

Waaa! Pobrecita Akane!' No! Bueno esta interesante el fic, es similar al de "te perdí" ahí también Akane sufre una violación...espero la actualización sali2

R=Gracias por tu review… si pobrecita T.T… mmm no he tenido el gusto de leer "te perdi" terminando de escribir lo buscare :DD igual ya había escribido sobre una violación prácticamente también a Akane ñ.ñ Gracias por esperar :') el plan es actualizar un dia si y uno no :D

Aki Okazaki

OMG! al principio crei que Akane le habia sido infiel a Ranma y me sales con eso n_n felicidades

R=Gracias por tu review Ese era el plan confundirte XD espero que te este gustando :33

Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago sin ningún fin de lucro._

**Por el**

**Capitulo 4**

Bajo a desayunar ahí estaba solamente Kasumi y su pequeñoTakumi miro hacia los lados y no estaba en el comedor _**"¿Dónde está Ranma?".**_

-Akane, toma asiento debes comer algo. Le dijo Kasumi que tenia a Takumi en brazos.

-Oh, si.

-Y cuéntame hermanita ¿Cómo es donde vives?

-Vivo en un pequeño edificio de departamentos, es un buen lugar, me han ayudado mucho y siempre lo agradeceré.

-¿a qué te refieres hermanita?

-Con Takumi y el trabajo, algunas vecinas cuidaban de él mientras tenía que trabajar.

-Debe ser muy agotador ¿cierto?, deberías quedarte aquí , yo podría ayudarte y Ranma también.

-No gracias Kasumi, no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes.

Ranma escuchaba todo atentamente desde el otro lado de la habitación sin que lo notaran.

-De acuerdo, pero reconsidéralo. Le dijo en tono dulce.

-¿y Nabiki?

-Ella no vive aquí solo vino ayer de visita, no suele venir con frecuencia

"_**Mucho mejor"**_ pensó la chica.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo inundo la habitación, terminaron su desayuno Akane le pido a Kasumi que le regresara a Takumi pero este se negaba a irse tentado por las galletitas que le daba su tía.

-Glotón.

Subió a la habitación de su padre, abrió un poco la puerta y lo observo durante un rato, parecía estar mejor eso era un gran alivio para ella.

La peliazul salió al patio de la casa era extraño estar sin Takumi después de tenerlo desde hace un año entre sus brazos, siguió caminando y lo encontró ahí estaba recostado debajo de un árbol, lo miro lentamente él no había cambiado mucho solo estaba más fuerte a simple vista se notaba giro hacia la ventana que tenia a un lado observando su reflejo, ella estaba más delgada se veía más madura y su cabello había crecido un poco.

-Akane ¿pasa algo?

De la nada Ranma estaba a su lado inclinado hacia adelante mirándola fijamente.

-No s-solo q-quería pasear y-y bueno …

-Jajaja-. Comenzó a reír enfrente de la chica provocando su molestia y soltándole un golpe que ni siquiera lo movió.

-¡¿de qué tanto te ríes?!

-Aun te pongo nerviosa

Su sonrojo se hizo más que evidente no dijo nada y dio media vuelta a punto de marcharse pero este la detuvo

-Espera, vamos a comer algo

-¿tú y yo?

-Si, ¿o vez a alguien más?

Si quería sacarla de quicio lo estaba consiguiendo, de nuevo intento golpearlo pero esta vez resbalo, Ranma la tomo de la mano y estuvo a centímetros de caer

-Gracias

-De nada, sigues siendo muy tonta

-Y tu un idiota

Ambos sonrieron se extrañaban, sin avisar a nadie salieron del Dojo.

-Y ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo Ranma?

-Solo entrenar. _**"Y buscarte como un idiota sin lograr nada"**_ pensó el chico sonriendo

-¿Cómo están las cosas con tus prometidas?

-Aclare las cosas con todas, yo no tengo prometida.

Se sorprendió y se notaba en su cara, quería saltar de la felicidad al fin había hecho lo que tanto había esperado, deshacerse de las locas esas y por fin ser feliz con él, aunque eso no pudiera pasar en esas circunstancias.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Osaka

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No tenia porque quedarme

- Ni siquiera por tu familia

-No

-¿Ni por mi?

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la pregunta del chico.

-Ranma… Takumi es hijo mío, no tuyo, nunca aceptaría que te hicieras cargo de él, entiende eso.

Buscaba su mirada, pero la chica no despegaba sus ojos del suelo.

-El que iba a decidir eso era yo no tu.

La miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos.

-No era justo para ti- dijo entre llanto

No respondió nada solo se dedico a tenerla entre sus brazos como tato había querido desde hace tiempo. Cuando se calmo se separo de él y siguió caminando.

-Algunas noches quise despertar de mis pesadillas y verte a ti a mi lado… pero te fuiste.

-¿Es tarde para quedarme?

-Claro que no marimacho. Se sonrieron y siguieron caminando.

Después de comer, regresaron al Dojo una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul se sintió insegura y con miedo de un momento otro.

-Ranma… vámonos ya.

Se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del chica y asintió, caminaron con rapidez mientras el tomaba su mano.

-¿pasa algo?

-No lo sé, sólo quiero salir de aquí ya

A lo lejos los observaban marcharse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Verla de nuevo había despertado ese instinto salvaje en él, la había tenido una vez y lo quería repetir, pero ese no era el momento aun no.

-Tranquilo, puedo esperar un poco más. Se repetía sonriendo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

Llegaron y corrió sin dar ninguna explicación hacia su habitación encerrándose en ella durante el resto del día, dejando al chico de la trenza confundió.

Esa noche las pesadillas del pasado no le dejaban conciliar el sueño, no entendía porque tenía tiempo sin tenerlas.

-Es porque estoy aquí. Se dijo a si misma mientras respiraba agitadamente

Se recostó de nuevo e intento conciliar el sueño una vez más una pesadilla se hizo presente en su mente, rogaba de a ese hombre que se detuviera, esta vez escucho su voz que le preguntaba _**¿te gusta Akane?**_, revivió el dolor que sintió ese momento, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta eran las 3 de la mañana y entre llanto la encontró Ranma que al escucharla decidió entrar a la habitación seguía dormida intento despertarla para sacarla de ese trance pero le era difícil. Cuando al fin Akane abrió los ojos habían pasado ya 30 minutos al verlo ahí preocupado por ella se tranquilizo.

-¿estás bien Akane?

-No, no, no estoy bien. Regreso su llanto, el no sabía qué hacer se sentía impotente no podía evitarle tanto dolor, la abrazo contra su pecho con delicadeza mientras ella poco a poco se iba calmando.

-Todo estará bien, no estás sola estoy contigo. Le decía Ranma una y otra vez.

Luego de un rato logro conciliar el sueño en brazos del chico y el igual que ella se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al despertar se sentía diferente esa noche fue distinta a las otras, tenía tiempo de no dormir profundamente, mantenía los ojos cerrados se negaba a abandonar la tranquilidad que la abordaba, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente abrió los ojos lentamente y lo encontró, estaba a un lado de ella abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Ranma. Murmuro mientras lo veía

"_**Parece un ángel mientras duerme, tal vez y lo sea, el ángel que fue hecho para mi, ¿qué habría pasado si me hubiera quedado?, una vez más Ranma Saotome me ha salvado"**_ pensó sonriendo.

El chico de la trenza comenzó a moverse, hasta que abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Eh?!... ¿pero que? Akane por lo que más quieras no me mates, no fue mi intención quedarme dormido a tu lado. De un salto ya estaba en la puerta

-Ranma, tranquilo será mejor que te vayas…aunque regalo una linda sonrisa que pareció iluminar la habitación.

_Continuara…_

_Nota: _**Disculpen la tardanza de 4 dias pues iba a publicar el domingo y ._. se me presentaron unos pequeños graaaandes problemas u.u por eso hasta hoy publique ._. espero retomar mi horario XD de publicar un dia si y uno no esa es la intención ojala y si sino intentare no tardar tanto :D muchas gracias por todos su reviews TuT :33 me emocione mucho al verlos :3 **

LINAAKANE

A MI NO GUSTA LO TRISTE ...PERO M ENTRETIENE JJJJJJ SIGUE ASI

R=Hola! curiosamente a mi tampoco me gusta lo triste ._. pero es de lo único que últimamente logro escrbir… Gracias ._./ lo intentare.

LINAAKANE

EN SERIO Q ESTA INTENSO PERO M GUSTA SIGUE ASI

R= Gracias! ¬u¬ lo será más

LINAAKANE

ORALE Q INTENSO...

R=Gracias por ti review… intenso tal vez si y se pondrá peor T.T

Velvett

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa muy buen fic *-* es hermoso enserio eres muy buena escritora siguela3 Felicidades por tu excelente historia :D

R=Gracias por tu review! *-* muchas gracias por el cumplido y leer mi historia /… La seguire aunque aquí entre nos no le queda mucho u.u

hikarus

Este capítulo estuvo muy bueno lleno de muchas emociones, woooo akane embarazada la pobre chica se debió sentir muy mal pero por lo menos decidió conservar a su hijo, por otro lado el pobre ranma perdio a su amor ya que akane quiere estar sola  
¿Que pasar con ranma?, pobra olvidar akane yo creo que por que las personas que uno quiere siempre las llevas en el corazón y apesar de que ya no estén contigo siempre los buenos que compartiste con ella

Bueno creo que me salí un poquito de mi comentario

Bueno amiga tu historia esta muy buena siempre disfruto leyendola

Bye

Ces

R= Hola amigo! La verdad si creo que esta vez si fue un mar de emociones y creo que el embarazo de Akane fue difícil de afrontar para ella pero la chica es fuerte ;)

Si te digo no será lo mismo u.u pero por una buena cantidad de chocolate tal vez te de pistas… bueno no u.u… Fue muy lindo lo que pusiste *¬*… Gracias por tu review me gusta mucho como te expresas ñ.ñ :33 chaitooo

MATT

Wow vas excelente! Sería mejor si pudieras hacer los caos un poquito más largos, sería genial jeje, tu historia esta genial! Me gusta, y tiee repertorio para rato eh? Hay que aprovecharlo jeje, saludos esta genial!

R= Hola! enserio? Gracias, lo intentare en el próximo capitulo la verdad no me gusta hacerlos largos porque ._. después de leer mucho da sueño bueno al menos a mi XD aun asi hare lo posible por hacerlo largo.

MATT

Waow esta bárbaro, muy fuerte la verdad creo qe no llego mi review anterior pero bueno, veremos qe pasa con esta historia que esta muy buena, síguela jeje saludos

R=Gracias por tu review matt :33 la seguire de veras ñ.ñ pasaran muchas cosas ._. entre ellas ._. XD na mejor no cuento *W*… si llego pero un poquito después pero aun asi quize contestarlo ñ.ñ bueno sino te molesta

Hasta luego!


	5. Pesadilla

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago sin ningún fin de lucro._

**Por el**

**Capitulo 5**

Bajo hacia el comedor esperando ver a Kasumi y a su pequeño pero en lugar de eso había una nota en la mesa.

"_Akane salí con Takumi por las compras del día regresare por la tarde. Atte. Kasumi"._

-Al parecer no me lo quiere devolver. Dijo sonriendo.

Subió a la habitación de su padre, el dormía tranquilamente, ni siquiera se movía, fue ahí que lo noto, corrió hacia él, pero solo fue un pequeño susto el pulso de su padre estaba perfectamente bien al igual que su respiración.

-Hace mucho que no salgo a correr.

Se preparo para salir, estaba a punto de cruzar por la puerta pero de nuevo una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Regreso a dentro de la casa, no podía explicarse que sucedía como por arte de magia el clima empeoro trayendo con él una fuerte tormenta como la de ese día, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sintió una presencia detrás de ella sin pensarlo dos veces giro dando una fuerte patada mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?! Preguntaba molesto Ranma ante el recibimiento de la peliazul.

-¡No me asustes así de nuevo!

-¡Yo no planeaba asustar a nadie!

-¡Cállate!

-Mejor hazlo tu marimacho.

-Tu afeminado.

-Yo no soy ningún afeminado.

-Claro que lo eres.

Lo tomo de la camisa y lo lanzo hacia la lluvia, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que el chico seguía igual.

-¿P-Pero qué?

-Tonta, hace unos meses encontré una cura para mi maldición.

-Idiota.

Subió a su habitación, aunque no se lo mostraba estaba muy feliz por el _**"Al fin lo has conseguido… y no estuve ahí contigo".**_

Entro a su habitación, iba muy ocupada en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera noto que había alguien en ella.

-Hola… Akane

Sintió como su cuerpo se congelo al escuchar esa voz, el miedo no la dejo reaccionar y ni siquiera pudo decir palabra alguna. Un gran trueno hizo temblar el lugar y con el desapareció ese hombre.

Cayó de rodillas, no lo podía creer debía de ser una alucinación esa voz y esa persona, no concordaban. No vio con claridad de quien se trataba pero lo conocía definitivamente.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

Bajo corriendo hasta encontrar a Ranma recostado en el corredor de la casa.

-¡Ranma!

-¿Qué te sucede Akane?

-El… el está aquí.

Había tanto miedo en su mirada que al instante supo de quien hablaba.

-¡¿Dónde?!

-A-Arriba.

No sabía qué hacer, definitivamente con ese hombre en casa no la dejaría sola, aun así ella no quería ir de nuevo a dicho lugar, en cuestión de segundos se llevo una batalla interna en el, su sed de sangre aumentaba, pero su necesidad de cuidar a la que era su prometida gano.

La tomo entre brazos y corrió hacia la habitación de la chica donde no había nadie la bajo y la coloco en la cama, ella estaba en shock, no dejaba de temblar mientras delgadas lagrimas adornaban su bello rostro.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, preocupado por su estado no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre lo ataco por detrás lanzándolo hacia la pared con mucha fuerza tanta para dejarlo inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos y no la encontró ahí, comenzó acorrer como un loco por toda la casa esperando que la chica estuviera escondida en algún lugar.

-¡Maldición!

Su desesperación comenzaba a terminar con su cordura el no saber de Akane sumando a ello que el tipo que tanto daño la había hecho a la chica se encontraba ahí lo tenía vuelto loco

-¡Akane!. Grito con desesperación cayendo al selo de rodillas solo algo tenia en claro _**"Debo encontrarla" **_

_Continuara…_

_Nota: Hola! pido disculpas a todos aquellos que estaban pendiente de la historia que tuve que dejar de publicar :C no por gusto sino por cuestiones familiares ._. en resumen me la he pasado en el hospital con un familiar que tuvo un accidente y haciéndome cargo de casa simplemente no me quedo nada de tiempo para retomar la historia se que este capitulo es muy corto pero ya el siguiente es el final ;)_

_Lamento la espera :S pero yo también soy propensa a enfermarme y ahora que estuve visitando a mi familiar me dieron de todo tipo de malestares, hasta ahora que he dejado de ir porque ya esta dado de alta :3 tuve chance para escribir un poco_

_Si puedo la semana que viene xD se que es mucho tendre listo el capitulo final ñ.ñ_

_Hasta luego!_

_Gracias por sus reviews en cuanto tenga mas tiempo responderé cada unos_

_Besitos… atte Stmag_


End file.
